Blood Born From Fire
by Hannibal Not the Cannibal
Summary: When Nora was 11 she was abandoned at an orphanage with no memory of her past. Now at 15 she realizes she has a gift, that's more like a curse. Can she use this power of hers for good, or will she succumb to the darkness that wants to use it for evil? [OC] (rated M for graphic scenes)


**Okidoki kids so I've been a bit obsessed with batman lately, so i decided to bust out this story. NOW, this was originally three different chapters, but it feels better to make this just one, now this chapter starts out in Batman Begins, and yes, this is a nolan verse fanfiction. Also, since I lack the emotions to even think of romance it probably wont be a romance one. Sorrrry.**

* * *

On that day I realized nothing in my life would be the same; cliché, I know. However, it was the truth, and even 15 year old me knew something even worse than the situation I was in would come to pass. Now, looking back on it, I realized I was right; and that time is now.

I don't understand why they chose me, maybe it's because they knew I wouldn't be missed, or maybe it's just because they needed a quick guinea pig to test their experiments on. Probably both, but I'll never know, and I feel slightly happy about that. I was left at an orphanage when I was eleven years old, having no memory of my past or what happened to me, the only thing I knew was my name, Nora. Doctors passed it off as amnesia and said my memory would return someday. It never did. Since then I was tossed in and out of foster homes, something you see a lot in Gotham, as well as other places I'm sure, people will keep you a while for the money and then once they get tired of you they toss you to some other greedy pigs.

When I was 15 I had been placed with this one foster family, the Lashleys. They lived on the _supposedly_ nice side of Gotham, but we all know there is no good side of Gotham, they had even put me into a private school. Sounds fantastic, right? Wrong. They were horrible, if I got grades lower than an A I'd be beat senseless, they always made sure to hit me where others couldn't see, I was made to pick up after them and only got fed at school, while at home they'd let me starve, I had tried running away but they would always find me, and social workers acted like they were the best foster parents they had ever seen, always telling me about how I should be lucky that they kept me, seeing as they were so _kind_, clearly they kept up appearances well.

I was slowly walking home from school, I had stayed behind late today, my foster parents weren't going to be home because they were going out with some of their friends, who were just as bad as them. So I decided to stay behind at school so I didn't have to go back to that house. The sun was already starting to set through the dark fumes that covered the skies of Gotham. It was cold out, colder than usual.

I let out a sigh, my breath coming out of my mouth like cold smoke. I continued walking, looking straight ahead of me. It was dangerous to be out at night, hell, it was dangerous out even in the day in this city. I knew I should care but I don't think I did, if I got shot in an alleyway at least I wouldn't have to go back home. I noticed more people were out tonight, they probably assumed that that new vigilante labeled "the batman" would be keeping the city safe, so they wouldn't have to worry about that high chance of being killed or mugged or most likely _both, _that comes with being out at this time. I mean hey, the giant bat can't be everywhere. I looked down at my feet. Watching my shadow when I noticed my shadow wasn't the only one I was seeing, two shadows close next to mine. I quickly looked behind me, two large men in thick coats walked closely behind me, each of them sporting a brown paper bag with a bottle inside in their hands. I walked quicker, turning into the nearest alleyway, I looked back again and they still followed. I inhaled, my body becoming ridged.

"Hey babe, where you running off to?" one of them spoke, calling out to me.

"We just wanna talk, little girl," I heard laughing, the quickening of footsteps following after it.

I broke out into a sprint, I could see the street coming into view, I was getting close-

the back of my school blouse was suddenly pulled forcefully, ripping slightly. I yelped as I was tightly held in the mans sweaty hold. My breath was ragged as I screamed loudly, before a large hand slammed against my mouth.

"Come on, don't ruin our fun" a hoarse voice whispered in my ear,

My mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to get out of their grasp, trying to find a way to stop what was about to happen. My body felt like it was on fire, one of the men ripped at my shirt. I couldn't let this happen. I didn't want this to happen. Please, stop. Please,

_STOP._

Fire. Fire is all I felt, my brain felt like it was being set aflame and my body felt like I was dunked into boiling water. I tasted iron in my mouth. The two men quickly pulled away from me, Screaming. I backed against the wall nearest to me watching the scene unfold. One of them was gurgling and holding their throat, blood started seeping from his quivering lips, he fell to the ground, choking more before he fell silent, falling limp to his side. The other was turning red, and I mean _blood_ red. He looked swollen, as if he suddenly started having an allergic reaction, he was taking rapid breaths, trying to breathe but he couldn't. And then it happened. with one sickening wet bang, blood sprayed against me and the area around us, as his body exploded with blood. His mutilated body fell on top of his already dead partner.

My legs felt my jelly as my whole body shook, my red hair was now mixed with blood, I looked down at myself to see my uniform was stained in blood, _their_ blood. My eyes were wide as I looked at the scene in front of me. I took a shaky breath, I couldn't stay here, if the cops showed up what would I even say "oh yeah, these guys were about to rape me when suddenly one choked to death on his blood and the other exploded,". I had to get away, I had to go.

I ran, I ran out of the alleyway and past the people on the sidewalk who barely bothered to notice the teenage girl covered in blood. I ran as fast as I could go. I slowed my pace when I got to the house, my foster parents still weren't home, thank god. I knew they wouldn't bother asking what happened to me, but they would beat me if they found out I had ruined my uniform.

I wobbled into the house, slamming my body against the door, and slid down onto the dirty tile floor.

I put my head in my hands, curled into a ball, and cried.

It was dark out by the time I finally stopped crying and gathered my self together. I knew the Lashleys would be home soon, and I couldn't let them see my now blood stained uniform. So with a shaky breath I stood up from the tile floor, walking slowly up the creaking stairs and down the hall, into the small bathroom. I pulled my uniform off and stepped into the shower, turning it all the way to _HOT, _and letting the scalding water douse my body and wash away the blood and sweat. _Blood that isn't yours, blood of someone you didn't even know. _I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the image of one man literally _exploding _right in front of me out of my mind. I knew shouldn't be this shaken up over the two men who were about to RAPE me having died, but I couldn't stop myself.

Maybe it was more over the fact that I had no clue how what happened. I mean, is that even humanly possible for one man to just explode, and another to choke on their own blood, all out of nowhere? Did I just somehow, unknowingly kill two strangers? I knew I needed to figure this out, but not now, now I just needed to hold on to my last bit of dwindling sanity. I stepped out of the shower, changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I gathered my clothes and went downstairs, tossing them into the half-broken washing machine, at least it'll get the job done.

I leaned over the washing machine and put my head against the cool metal, thinking about what happened just a few hours before. Was it my fault that those men died? I mean, could it be possible I had something to do with it? Questions like that raced through my mind. One part of me knew that would be impossible, but the other one thought differently. Both sides did agree on one thing, I definitely had to keep this a secret.

I stepped away from the washing machine and went into the living room, I sat on the musky smelling floral printed couch and turned on the TV, flipping to a local news channel. My eyes widened as a scene appeared on screen, the alleyway where I watched to men die, and where I had almost gotten raped, to be exact. I raised the volume, leaning closer to the TV as a news reporter started to speak.

"Behind me is where it happened, a vicious murder, or a tragic accident? Two men, we have yet to know the identity of were found dead just minutes ago. One has been said to have choked on blood, while the other, somehow, _exploded. _No witnesses has come forward, but some speculate that the new vigilante, who is called Batman, could possibly be a part of this tragic crime. Stay tuned for more, i'm-"

I shut the TV off, the screen turning black. Blinking as I leaned back on the couch. People thought Batman had something to do with it. I suddenly felt myself sigh in relief, feeling slightly guilty that I was relieved that people were blaming someone else for something I possibly did, but they most likely wouldn't believe that a teenage girl had something to do with it, but they would believe some strange dude who beat criminals up and flew around the city, all while dressed as a _bat._ Maybe Batman did have something to do with it, and I could stop being paranoid over how they even died and just get on with my crappy life and forget about it.  
I heard the automatic beep of the washer, signally that my clothes were clean, or at least almost kinda clean, and stood up quickly, shaking my head of these thoughts, and took out my now wet but also cleared of blood- uniform. I figured I could just let it dry on its own, so I walked back upstairs and into my room, placing my uniform on the floor and laid on my bed, not even bothering to change.

I closed my eyes, I knew no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget what happened today, I was different now, I_ felt_ different. Like something in me suddenly changed, a lot. I'm not sure if it changed for better, or for worse. Great, now I feel even more weird than usual. I heard the sound of the front door opening, and the sound of loud voices soon followed, great, they're home. I heard the sound of bustling foot steps. A pounding on my door started, followed by Mr. Lashley, aka Charles, yelling my name.

"Nora, open this door!"

As if If today wasn't already bad enough, my _ever_ loving foster parents were home. I sat upright, hopping off of the lumpy mattress. I walked swiftly to the door, opening it carefully as the pounding suddenly stopped, Charles must have realized I was opening it and forced his body into the room, face red with anger.  
Charles was a stringy man in his last forties, with a typical beer gut and graying hair, he worked in a cubical as a telemarketer -no wonder he's so horrible- while his wife, and my foster mother, Sharleen, didn't Work, But instead spent her days shopping. Using the money they get from keeping me on clothes to keep herself looking more classy than she actually was. She was a petite woman, with dyed blonde hair and thin lips that always seem to be stuck in a snarl or a frown.  
Both stood in my doorway, Charles was fuming, while Sharleen had a glare that could kill a grown man.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the house before you left for school this morning, or are you that stupid?" Charles growled out through gritted teeth.

How did I not remember, my social worker would be doing her usual monthly visit tomorrow, and my foster parents always make sure I had made the house spotless beforehand so it would seem like everything was in tip top shape and I was in a good environment. I would have be happy that I forgot, this would have been my chance to show my social worker just how horrible they are, and I would finally be free of them! However, from the look of pure rage on both of their faces I might not even get the chance. I gulped suddenly feeling very small as their glares made me cower. I hated this, I hated how defenseless they made me feel.

"I- I forgot, I can clean the house now." I whispered, looking down at the carpet.

"No, you'll clean up after we're done with you, bitch!"

Charles took a step forward, taking off his belt in the process as he walked closer to me. I'm going to be whipped, just for forgetting to clean the messes they made? I felt angry, taking a step back and looking up at Charles, Sharleen was behind him, a vicious glint in her eyes as she smirked. My mouth opened on it's own as I spoke calmly,

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

Oh now that did it, never have I before objected to one of his god forsaken beatings, what was wrong with me? I knew I was in for it now. I ran quickly around him as he attempted to grab me, pushing past Sharleen as she stumbled. I reached the bottom, of the steps and looked around, next to the stairs was a coffee table, and on top of that coffee table was a lamp. I grabbed the lamp, holding it in my hands like a bat, ready to strike as Charles came barreling down the steps, Sharleen only a few steps behind him.  
This was crazy, like really crazy, I knew I had made this situation a hell of a lot worse for myself, but it was like my body was acting on its own.  
Charles smirked as he looked at the lamp I held in my hand.

"You won't do it, you know you can't." He was testing me at this point. He was scared.

"What do I have to lose?" I glared, swinging the lamp at his head. He could see it coming, grabbing onto it quickly and harshly pulling it out of my grasp. I gasped slightly and backed away before he could hit me with it. Now I was seriously dead.

"I'm tired of dealing with you, bitch, you're in for it now." He charged, coming towards me with the lamp, a sadistic grin on his face.

I backed up against the wall. I was furious, my vision was starting to blur slightly. Without even realizing it, I raised my arms out straight, palms facing towards Charles, and screamed.

"No!" My voice was sharp and loud. It even knocked me slightly off my feet. I looked up and my eyes widened as I realized what I had done, Charles body flew back, hitting hard against the stairs, his ears and nose both bleeding, he groaned, head bobbing to the side as he passed out on the floor. I lowered my arms and stood up straighter, Sharleen was screaming, rushing over to Charles limp body, crying and yelling nonsense. She then looked at me, her face stained with tears and her running makeup,

"What- what are you?" She yelled hoarsely, I looked at my hands, and then back to her, and back to my hands again.

"I don't know." Whispering softly as I ran to the door and out of that house.

I ran down the sidewalk and didn't look back. It was pitch black out, most likely already eleven PM. I couldn't go back, I could never go back. I had to leave this part of the city, hell, leave the whole city itself.  
I stopped after a while, leaning over and breathing heavily, catching my breath. I looked at my surroundings, I was already close to the narrows, I could smell the stench of the rotting area. I didn't want to think about what just happened, but I knew I had to. I did that, I had somehow thrown Charles across the room and made him bleed, just like how the two men had died in front of me in the alleyway earlier. It was me, somehow, it was me who made all of that happen. Sharleens words repeated over in my head, what _was_ I?

* * *

**woo three chapters as one sorta prologue thing yeha~ anywhooo i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. i should have another one out by saturday ( November 16th) it might be a bit shorter, but since i am without a computer (currently typing this on my brothers laptop) i will have time to write a chapter thats at least almost as long as this one. bye bye**


End file.
